Of Storms and Songs
by PhoenixSong17
Summary: As an autumn storm rages against Arendelle, Elsa find herself in need of comfort from unrelenting nightmares. Luckily, Anna is there to soothe her fears. Post-movie, one-shot, NOT Elsanna!


**A brand new Frozen piece! Thank you for all of your kind words about my first fic, _Of Time and Touch_. They gave me warm feels inside! Anyway, my muse has been very busy this week, I just can't stop writing about these sisters! So, I kept thinking about how Elsa and Anna's parents were lost in a storm at sea and wondered how it would affect the girls, especially Elsa since she didn't really get a proper goodbye and didn't go to the funeral. As a result, I give you my latest story. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Sheets of rain lashed mercilessly at the windows and thunder shook the very foundations of the castle as the worst autumn storm Arendelle had seen all season crashed down upon the kingdom. Alone in her room, the young queen tossed and turned beneath her bed covers, trying to drown out the sounds outside, when a particularly loud boom jolted her fully from her sleep.

Sitting bolt upright, Elsa looked wildly around before slowly realizing that she was safe in her private chambers. She brought her hand to her eyes and saw the brief image of a ship slipping beneath the waves of a stormy sea on the back of her eyelids before snapping them open again, lying back down, and peering through the darkness toward the curtains that shielded her from the offending weather.

Elsa hated storms. She had loved them as a child; loved watching the brilliant lights flash across the skies and falling asleep to the gentle pelting of raindrops against her window. But then her parents had left on their fated journey across the northern sea, pulled to the bottom of the unforgiving waters, destined never to return. She had hated storms ever since. They never failed to haunt her dreams with reenactments of the night that stole her parents away from her.

As another crack of thunder filled the air, the young queen gave a small whimper and burrowed deeper into her covers, curling up into a tight ball. Trying to drown out the sounds around her and the images in her head, Elsa watched helplessly as tendrils of ice snaked their way across the hardwood floor and up the walls, covering the room in a thin layer of frost. As she squeezed her eyes shut, she heard the familiar chant of "conceal, don't feel" echo against the chasms of her mind, wishing all the while for someone who could soothe her fears.

With that thought, Elsa's eyes flew open for a second time, the answer forming clearly in her mind. "Anna," she breathed, sitting up.

Swinging her legs to the floor, she stood up and dashed for the door, ripping it open in her haste to reach her sister, leaving icy footprints in her wake. After running the length of the hall, Elsa found herself in front of the pink and white patterned door. Raising her fist to knock gently on the decorative wood, the irony of the situation was in no way lost upon the young queen. How often had Anna stood outside her own door and knocked, seeking comfort from her big sister?

After several long moments of storm infused silence, Elsa heard the gentle patter of bare feet on wood before the door in front of her swung open to reveal a very disgruntled and sleepy looking Anna. Rubbing her eyes, the princess squinted into the dim light to see her normally composed sister looking nervous and child-like before her, frost covering the ground at her feet.

"Elsa?" Anna mumbled, confused. "What's wrong? What time is it?"

Without saying a word, the older girl leaned forward slightly before launching herself into the waiting arms of her little sister.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, feeling the cold, willowy form in her arms start to shake with sobs. "What's wrong?! What's happened?!"

When the queen just continued to cry into her shoulder, the princess carefully disentangled herself from the embrace and led her sister into her room to sit on the bed. When they were both facing each other, Anna gently grasped Elsa by the shoulders and forced her to look at her. Warm cerulean met icy blue.

"Elsa," the younger sister began quietly. "Please, tell me what's going on. You're starting to worry me."

Elsa's gaze dropped to her hands and, after several moments, she answered. "It's the storm," she whispered. "I hate them."

Anna studied her sister, slightly confused. She couldn't remember Elsa being frightened of thunderstorms when they were younger. In fact, she could distinctly remember her older sister's excitement whenever a new set of clouds would roll over the kingdom.

Still watching her carefully, Anna reached over and grasped Elsa's cold hands in her own small, warm ones.

"But you love storms," the young girl began. "At least, you always used to. When did you start hating them so much?"

The queen's eyes darted around the room, looking everywhere but into the eyes of the young girl in front of her. It was odd for Anna, watching her normally stoic sister act so panicked and distraught. After a few minutes of silence punctuated by the rain against the windows, Elsa slowly lifted her eyes to meet her little sister's, so calm and soothing.

"Three years," she confessed. "I've been frightened of storms for the last three years."

Anna cocked her head to one side in confusion before it finally dawned on her and everything fell into place. Three years ago, their parents, lost at sea in a sweeping storm. Finally understanding, the young girl reached forward and pulled her sister into a tight, protective embrace.

"Oh, Elsa," she whispered, feeling the thin body begin to shake again.

The two sisters sat in each other's arms while Elsa cried into Anna's shoulder and Anna threaded her fingers through soft, platinum hair, speaking soothing words of comfort.

Finally gaining back some control over herself, Elsa drew back to look at her sister. "I'm sorry," she muttered, looking back down.

Anna reached up, wiping away stray tears on the pale cheeks and cupped the older girl's face in her hands. "Don't you dare apologize," the princess insisted fiercely. Then, much more softly, "I'll always be here for you."

Looking up into her younger sister's eyes, Elsa saw the love and concern reflected in them and felt herself relax. She sank once more into the warm arms that encircled her and felt her heartbeat settle back into a normal rhythm. Anna, feeling her sister leaning into her, laid back against the pillows of her bed, pulling Elsa with her, until the queen was curled up against her side with her head on the princess's shoulder.

"I miss them, too," Anna whispered gently, pulling her fingers through white blonde locks, gently scratching at the scalp, as her sister so often had done for her.

When Elsa merely burrowed even further into her embrace, Anna could not remember the last time she had seen the older girl look so helpless. Thinking back to when they were children, the princess remembered how their mother would comfort them after nightmares. Silently praying it would not cause even more distress to her sister, Anna began to sing softly, continuing to pull her fingers through her sister's thick hair.

_"Lapsistain rakkain tää näyttämö on_  
_Mis kuutamo kujillaan kulkee_  
_Taipunut havu, kesä hoivassa sen_  
_Valkomeren niin aavan_  
_Joka aavekuun siivin_  
_Saapuu mut kotiin noutamaan_

_Päällä talvisen maan hetki kuin ikuisuus_  
_Mi pienen kissan jakoin luokseni hiipii_  
_Tääl tarinain lähteellä asua saan mis_  
_Viulu valtavan kaihon_  
_Ikisäveltään maalaa_  
_Laulullaan herättää maan"_

A comfortable silence settled between the sisters when Anna had finished. The storm had since subsided into a light rain, creating a gentle rhythm that echoed softly through the room.

"Mama used to sing that to us when we had nightmares," Elsa murmured sleepily.

"I know, it was your favorite," Anna replied, still stroking her sister's hair.

"It was yours, too," the queen countered, smiling up at the princess.

Anna just smiled back and pulled her sister closer, savoring the moment. It wasn't often she got to comfort Elsa. Usually, she was the one that needed reassurance or a loving embrace. It warmed her heart whenever she got to return the favor.

Feeling her sister's breathing begin to deepen, Anna pulled the covers of her bed up over both of them.

"You're sleeping here tonight," she insisted to the half-awake queen. "We both need it and, besides, I don't think you're even aware enough to find your way back to your bedroom."

Elsa chuckled sleepily and responded by throwing her arm over her little sister's waist. "Just try not to snore," she teased.

"Only if you promise not to shove me out of bed again," Anna countered, smiling.

The queen smiled back and leaned up to press a kiss to her sister's cheek, which Anna returned on the top of her head.

"I love you, Anna," Elsa whispered.

"I love you back, Elsie," Anna replied.

Slowly, both sisters drifted into a peaceful sleep, soothed by the gentle patter of the light rain outside the windows and the warmth of the embrace that encircled them.

* * *

**The song that Anna sings to Elsa is called Taikatalvi, which means Enchanted Winter. It is a Finnish lullaby written and performed by the band Nightwish. Here is a link to the song, if you would like to listen to it. It's beautiful! **

** watch?v=2qlMP3L0jJc**

**Also, here is the English translation:**

**_This stage is the dearest of my children_**  
**_ Where moonlight moves through alleys_**  
**_ A bent twig, a summer in its care_**  
**_ White vast open sea_**  
**_ On the wings of a phantom moon_**  
**_ Comes to take me home_**

**_In winterland a moment is an eternity_**  
**_ Creeps to me on kitten paws_**  
**_ I get to live here where the story begins_**  
**_ Where a violin echoes the eternal melody of immense longing_**  
**_ Waking up the earth with its song_**

**I hope you enjoyed my latest story. As always, reviews are love!  
**


End file.
